Of Aurors and Agents
by BigTimeStarKid-1
Summary: Harry Potter and Carys Black-Weasley are sent to the U.S.A when the bodies of Hestia Jones and Phil Green are found in a naval base. Their visit stirs things up at NCIS, but in the best way possible. ON A HIATUS.
1. Of Aurors and Agents

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, or NCIS. No matter how much I dream, I know it'll never come true.**_

Chapter 1: Of Aurors and Agents.

Tony's POV.

"DiNozzo." I answered the phone after the first ring, "Send them up."

"Who was that?" Ziva asked.

"The Agents from Britain who we'll be working with on this case with have arrived." A body had been found close to a nearby naval base, the victim was Hestia Jones, whose file was classified, for people above the director, not even McGee could hack into them. As soon as the elevator opened Ziva and I stood up to see the approaching agents, a young looking girl with black hair that fell to the middle of her back stepped out, she was wearing a navy blue skirt that fell to her knees with a white blouse and a suit jacket, her piercing blue eyes looked distant as she stared ahead of her, walking towards me. There was a man next to her, they looked barely older than twenty, he was wearing a grey suit, he had green eyes that lay behind round glasses, and his eyes also looked distant, like Gibbs, scarred by war. But they were too young to have seen what Gibbs had,

"Hello, which way is it to your directors office?" The girl asked, with a thick British accent, even stronger than Ducky's.

"Up those stairs and there's a door to the right of MTAC, it's just through there."

"Thanks for your help." They both walked away, she kept tugging at her skirt, the man slapped her hands away each time and he was rewarded with a glare and frown to match Gibbs. I looked over to Ziva who raised her eyebrow at me; I just shrugged and turned back to my game.

Carys' POV

"I hate wearing this thing." I growled at Harry as we walked away from the agents, I tugged on the end of my skirt. He slapped my hand away as we walked up the stairs, I replied with a deadly glare and a scowl,

"It's only for a couple of hours."

"I had to wear it on the stupid parophlane of whatever it was."

"The aeroplane, you can transfigure them in the bathroom when we meet the director and the team we are working with." He told me, his tone ending the conversation. When we entered the small outer-office there was a lady sitting behind a desk,

"Hi, we're here to see Director Vance."

"Yes, he's waiting for you now, just go on in." She smiled; I followed Harry through the door and closed it behind me.

"Good afternoon, I know you have been informed of the details of the case you will be working on, only one of the Agents working the case is aware of the magical community, but Kingsley said you have to tell the other agents. Agent Gibbs team is one of the best we have, so they were assigned the case."

"Thank you director, where should we go to tell the agents?"

"They are being told to meet in the conference room now; I will show you there."

"Okay, but what if they don't believe us?"

"Show them. It's as simple as that."

"Okay, thanks you director." I shook his hand as I entered the room, Harry following closely behind. I saw the agent we had spoken to earlier sitting next to a pretty Israeli looking woman, then a sandy haired man and a Goth-looking woman; I was surprised to see LJ sitting with Ducky and a curly haired man.

"Hi, I'm Carys Black, I'm an Auror from Britain, and this is my partner Harry Potter." I introduced us.

"What's an Auror?" The Goth woman asked, "I'm Abby Scuito, Forensic Extraordinaire." She added excitedly.

"We are agents, but for the magical community." Harry explained.

"Magical community? Is this a joke?" The agent we spoke to earlier asked, shock written on his face.

"No, it is not, I am a Witch and Harry is a Wizard, we could prove it, if you'd like." I didn't want to do this, but if it convinced them then I had to do it.

"Go on then." I pulled my wand from my waist, where it was next to the muggle gun we were required to have in case of an emergency.

"I could do a patronus, if you'd like, it's not harmful." I looked to LJ and he gave me a small smirk, knowing what was going to come from my wand, Harry had never seen my patronus before, "_Expecto Patronum." _I thought of the moment I saw my children's faces for the first time, and then my husband's smiling face. A silvery cloud formed the shape of a snake coming from the tip of my wand, it slithered through the air, and I heard Harry laugh,

"You're a true Slytherin aren't you?"

"And I'm proud of it." I smirked, looking back to the faces of the agents, who were watching my patronus carefully as it faded away.

"That was awesome, can you show us more? I'm Tony DiNozzo."

"Sure, you show them something Potter."

"I'm sure they'd rather see your Animagus form." He smirked.

"Oh, no, you can do something."

"Come on Carys; show us your animal form." LJ said.

"Fine, but only for you LJ." I quickly transformed in to my Animagus, which was also a snake. Harry had never seen me do this either,

"Wow, you definitely _are _a true Slytherin, even more-so than Malfoy, and I thought he was bad." When I turned back the agents were looking at me in shock.

"Well, Dray and I are very similar."

"So, do you believe us now?" I asked.

"Yes, but how come no one knows about this community?" The Israeli woman asked.

"Muggles and Wizards don't mix too well, some Wizards do not approve of muggles and vice-versa. So we tend to stay hidden, but some live among you, you can't really tell the difference between most muggles and wizards, in this community."

"What is a muggle? I am Agent Zia David."

"A non-magical person, it's not an offensive term."

"So why is this relevant to the case we are working on? I'm Agent Timothy McGee."

"Well, the victim was a Witch, and we have reason to believe she was killed by another Witch or Wizard, her boyfriend too. I have a list of suspects here," I reached into my bag and pulled a small notebook out of it, "the first people we need to check out are, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov, all three have visited this country over the past week and we can get them here by tomorrow morning, I just need to call Kingsley, he can send Cedric, Ron, Dora and Draco over with them."

"Okay, so, now that this meeting is over with, could we get back to work?"

"Oh, sorry LJ didn't mean to disrupt your work."

"Yeah, well, come on, we need to get to work." He stood up and everyone else followed suit, including Harry and I who followed them back to their work area, ready to find Phil and Hestia's killer.

_**Hey! This is my first Harry Potter or NCIS story, so I hope you all enjoy it :)  
The next chapter will be up within the next week.  
Oh, and I know Regulus died, but let's pretend he never, okay?  
Love Talia.  
P.S, Don't forget to review :)**_


	2. All Work and No Play

**Hi! I'm sorry for the slight delay; I've been studying for exams all week. Yawn!  
Thanks for the sixteen story alerts, six favourites and thanks to Alicia Spinet for reviewing, I hope I cleared everything up for you.  
So, Cedric didn't get sent to the graveyard, let's pretend he forced Harry to take the cup.  
Carys Black-Weasley is a character I've made up, she came from my mind, to my stories.  
I know Regulus Black was supposed to have died, but I brought him back to life, just for my story, to make everything work in it.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, except Carys Black-Weasley, unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter 2: All Work and No Play.

Carys' POV.

"So, where should I work?" I asked LJ, he was the Weasley's uncle, so we'd met plenty of times at family dinners.

"You can help DiNozzo, he's working on Hestia, trying to find out anything he can about her. You can tell him information that is relevant to the case. Harry, you can help Ziva, she's working on Phil's file, and we need to know which one of them was being targeted. I'm going to see if Abs has got anything. Call me if you find anything that'll give us a lead." With that he strode towards the elevator,

"Wow, I've never seen him being so serious and intense before." I commented, and watched Tony's eyes widen almost comically.

"Gibbs, not serious? Where did you see him?"

"Family dinners at the Weasley's, he always seemed laid back, y'know? I suppose work is a good reason to be serious, especially if it's a job like this." I pulled a spare chair up next to Tony's desk and sat down, crossing m legs and leaning on his desk, my head propped up by my hand. "So, what do you need to know about Hestia?"

"Well, reasons people would want her dead."

"Okay, she was in the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation which fought to stop Voldemort, now it'll only reform if a new Dark Wizard comes along. That's going to be close to the top of the list; also, any remaining Death Eaters will want her dead, for a few reasons."

"Okay, what are Death Eaters?"

"Well, there was a Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, who thought anyone less than a pure-blood, including a muggle, wasn't worthy of, basically, living. He had followers called Death Eaters, a few a still remaining, but most are in Azkaban, the Wizard prison." I lowered my voice as I was speaking to him.

"So, do you have the names of these people?"

"Yeah, they're all top of the list of suspects that I have, right here." I pulled it from my bag again and put it in front of him, "the ones in red were Death Eaters, the ones in black were people who had a strong grudge against her and the ones in green were seen arguing with her before her death."

"Right, there are three Death Eaters remaining, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov." When I was about to say another reason I was called over by Harry, who was talking on his mobile phone,

"What is it Potter?" We'd never gotten on brilliantly, but we aren't sworn enemies, like him and Dray are.

"Kingsley wants to speak to you." I grabbed the phone out of his hand and sat back down,

"Yeah?" I asked as soon as I put it to my ear.

"_I have some bad news, Remus was seen arguing with Hestia three days ago, he's now a suspect. I tried to convince them it wasn't him, but because of his..." _He paused for a moment, looking for the right word probably _"condition, the Wizengamot won't believe me, I'm sorry, but he's the main suspect now. He'll have to be interrogated by the NCIS agents."_

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, "you are the bloody Minister of Magic, you can get his name cleared, I know for a fact he didn't do anything, could you at least try to do something more. Don't just lie down and let an innocent man get locked away for twelve years, like last time. Who told you about this?"

"_Regulus told us."_

"My _father _told you? You can't trust him, you could trust the fact that Fred and George will close down the shop to go back and complete their education, to attempt to get a job as code-breakers, more than anything that comes from his mouth."

"_He isn't the only witness. I'm sorry Carys, but there's nothing more that I can do." _He hung up the phone before I got a chance to reply.

"I hate that damn man. He's such a pushover, I have no idea how he got to be Minister. Bloody bastard, he is." I muttered as I gave Harry his mobile back.

"What's happened? Is it about Sirius?"

"No, dad is now the main suspect, because he was arguing with Hestia a few days ago, but we know, better than anyone, King knows, that he'd never hurt anyone. ;Plus, Regulus Black, my father, told him."

"Remus? Why hasn't King tried to clear his name? Why did he trust Regulus?"

"He's a stupid idiot, that's why. We have to call him in for an interrogation; he can't handle this, not this close to you-know-what. If anyone gets him angry, he'll lose it, and then he'll be done for."

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"My dad was seen arguing with Hestia a few days ago, now he's the main suspect; Even though, everyone who knows him, except uncle Sev, will swear that he's innocent. What about Siri? He won't be able to handle losing his last friend, the last Marauder close to him and alive. He was away for long enough, this'll kill him."

"I know, but all we can do is hope he has an alibi."

"Wait, when was she killed? What date and time?" I asked hopeful?

"Err... Wednesday, July 14th, between 11pm and 2am why?"

"Fred and I went out that night, we got back at 3am, Remus was babysitting for us. He has an alibi, so in his interrogation he'll be fine. We just need to warn you all, do not get him angry, or the consequences will be disastrous."

"You're making it sound like he's dangerous." Agent McGee said, I turned towards him,

"He is. Once a month, his lycanthropy can't be helped, no thanks to that stupid Greyback. He really isn't a dangerous person under normal circumstances, I lived with him from the age of three to eighteen, and I'm still here, so I ensure you are safe, if he's in a good mood, which he will be." '_If he's been with Sirius, anyways.' _I added in my head, a small smirk finding its way to my face. "So, Hestia, what else do you need to know?" I asked, taking my seat next to Tony again, whilst Harry continued chatting to Ziva about Phil.

* * *

**Please review!  
It'll make me happy and update quicker :D**


	3. Remus' Interrogation

**Hey, I am **_**so **_**sorry you had to wait this long for a new chapter, I've been away to London on a school trip to The Big Bang Convention and been doing more exams, waiting for results, doing a lot of coursework and I've had problems at home which led to problems at school, with my school work, homework, friends and my boyfriend, so my life hasn't been too good for a while, but I suppose it's nothing compared to what's happened around the world recently.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review, I've had 23 story alerts, 9 favourites and 1 author alert and 7 reviews, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms and is taken into consideration.**

**Disclaimer; I own everything you haven't heard of, other than that, I own nothing. Sadly.**

**Chapter 3: Remus' Interrogation.**

**Carys' POV;**

"I'm telling you Gibbs, he isn't guilty, he'd never hurt anyone and you know that." I said as we walked towards the interrogation room,

"He has to be questioned, he may not have killed anyone, but he may know something that could help us, okay. So just go into the observation room and I'll let Tony do the interrogation. Don't interfere, because if you do I'll have to take you off the case." He told me, I just stayed quiet and entered the observation room to see Draco, Cedric and Ron standing talking to Harry and the agents. I hugged Draco when he walked over to me and watched as Tony walked into the interrogation room and threw the files onto the desk, taking a seat and looking into Remus' amber eyes.

"Mr Lupin, you were seen arguing with one of the victims a week before her death, can you explain why?"

"She was telling me some things about my grandchildren, but I got angry and didn't want to listen to her."

"What was she telling you?"

"That I shouldn't be going near them that I'm too dangerous and I could put them in harm's way."

"How would you do that?"

"I can't say it around you people, I'm sorry."

"We have been informed about... your world, there is no need to hold back on me."

"Okay, I'm a werewolf, once a month and she told me I couldn't go near my grandchildren, even though she has no right to do that."

"So you got angry and killed her?"

"No, not at all, if it's anyone, Lucius Malfoy or Regulus Black murdered Hestia, she was my friend, we had a disagreement, and then we sorted it out. I didn't kill her, I'd never intentionally hurt anyone, not while I'm in my normal form."

"Are you sure? We don't know that."

"A petty argument is no motive to murder a person, Regulus and Lucius have plenty of reasons, in their minds, to kill Hestia."

"Care to enlighten me?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

"She sent people they needed to jail and she was part of a group that was trying to take them down. There are more, but I don't feel the need to go on." I looked around to see everyone watching Remus closely,

"Come on LJ, it's obvious to everyone that he didn't do it. Why can't you stop this?"

"It isn't my call to make Carys; I think we've heard enough though, I'll tell DiNozzo that we have no evidence linking him to Hestia or Phil and he can go, I know he wouldn't do this, so it'll be okay."

"Thank you, I'll call Sirius from yours later, tell him everything is okay." I smiled, relieved that Remus was getting to go. As soon as Gibbs walked out of the room Ziva and McGee turned to me,

"He doesn't seem dangerous." McGee stated.

"He isn't, not in his normal form, like he said. He's one of the greatest men I've ever met, I'm sure these guys will agree, except Draco."

"Okay, so he's not the murderer then?"

"Nope, plus he has a alibi, he was babysitting the night Hestia was killed, Sirius, Fred and I can vouch for that. He was still at our place when we got home, along with Siri, and he wouldn't have left."

"Okay, we'd better tell Gibbs that he has an alibi, if you'd told him earlier we wouldn't have had to get him here."

"I did tell Gibbs, but it was on order of the Wizengamot that he was interrogated, we don't have the power to over-rule that, only King does and he's a coward."

"Right, we'd better get back to work, I'll go and see if Abby has anything new to help us." McGee said as he left the room.

"Yes, I am going to go and see if we missed anything earlier." Ziva left too, leaving Cedric, Harry, Draco, Ron and I in the observation room.

"This case is going to take forever to sort out, we all know who the most likely person is, why can't the Ministry accept that they are, and always will be, Death Eaters."

"They're too proud to admit that they were wrong about this for so long, Lucius, Regulus and Antonin are forever gong to deny their involvement with Voldemort, and there's no actual proof that they were connected in any way. They killed everyone who knew that they were, including Hestia and Phil." Ron told us.

"I hate the Ministry, they need to swallow that pride and stand up to say what's really going on, and don't we all deserve _at least_ that after what we've been through?" I asked anger lacing my voice; Draco wrapped his arms around me to calm me down as I started to shake with anger,

"Hey, we don't want an accident like last time; remember what happens when you get angry?"

"I just despise them all; the whole Wizarding World deserves the truth, so why can't they just give them it?" We all turned around when the door opened to see Gibbs, Tony and Remus enter the room,

"Agent McGee has gone to see if Miss Scuito has anything and Agent David has gone back to work and to see if we missed anything."

"Good, Remus wants a word with Carys, Harry and Draco, Tony, take the Agents to see Abby, call me if she has anything new, and tell her I'll bring her Caf-Pow down soon." As soon as Tony, Ron and Cedric left Remus started speaking,

"Yu need to find evidence that will link Regulus, Antonin or Lucius to this case, as soon as we do that the Ministry will accept the fact that there are still Death Eaters out there."

"So that's all we need to do?" I asked sarcastically.

"How the hell are we meant to do that?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm sure Jethro will help you, Carys is very scheming, we all know that, so I'm sure you'll be able to think of something."

"Aren't you sticking around?" I asked.

"No, Sirius will start to fret if he thinks something is wrong, so I'd better get back and tell him that everything is okay, then I'm going to go home and sleep and prepare for the moon."

"I'm sorry I can't be there, will you be okay?" I asked, hugging him as he got ready to leave.

"I've got Sirius with me still, so I'll be fine. Just focus on finding a way to get that evidence, and find who killed Hestia and Phil, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you soon, tell Fred that I'll phone him later, so make sure he has his phone on." I laughed.

"I'll do my best." He said as he walked out of the door, with Gibbs taking him to an apparition point so he could get home to Sirius.

"So, how, exactly, are we going to get that evidence?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"As soon as I know, I'll tell you." I sighed as I left the room, on my way to help Ziva with getting everything we missed.

**I know you all probably hate me right now, but I'm so sorry, everything has just been getting on top of me, I still have seven exams, a German speaking and writing exam and, of course, REVISION, which I'm supposed to be doing right now, but I owe you guys this.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, please REVIEW, it'll make my life better :) **


End file.
